


Sex God

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: CunnilingusHank pushes his lips apart and watches the slick between them stretch in awe. "You're so wet, Gavin. You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" The younger man doesn't respond, making Hank grin. "Right off the bat when we started talking about sex. That's when you started thinking about this exact moment, wasn't it?"Gavin groans. "Tongue alone doesn't mean talking, Anderson."





	Sex God

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! I just want everyone to know that I'll be extremely busy for these next three to four weeks so I might be delayed a little bit, but I am determined to continue Kinktober and see it to its end! Wish me luck <3!
> 
> The list: https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

"I'll have you know, I've made  _ so _ many people come off my tongue  _ alone. _ I'm a fuckin'  _ sex god,  _ you lil'  _ shit _ ."

_ "Ha! _ Maybe back in the day that might've been true, but now you're old as  _ balls,  _ dipshit. You probably can't even get your phckin' dick up, much less make someone  _ else _ come."

"Is that a  _ challenge, _ Reed?" 

_ "Absolutely, _ Anderson. I fuckin'  _ dare  _ you to pick literally  _ anyone in this entire city  _ and make them come using just your tongue."

Hank hummed. "Anyone in the entire city, huh?" He drawled, getting to his feet. If anyone had told him three months ago that he'd be spending actual quality time with Gavin fucking Reed, in his own Goddamn house no less, he'd laugh so hard he'd cough a lung out, then arrest the person for simply being crazy and ridiculous. 

Yet here they were, the most unlikely duo, getting it on like they'd known each other for years. Technically they had, but they hadn't been friends throughout that time. But now they were, and they were so comfortable with one another they were even talking about their sex lives. 

Gavin hadn't registered the footsteps approaching him until he was suddenly lifted and thrown over Hank's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hank, I'm watching the fucking movie, you rude son of a bitch! Put me down!" He demanded, but it lacked the venom insults thrown by Gavin usually contained. 

In fact, Hank swore he heard a smile in the other man's voice. "You've seen it before," the older man dismisses, walking further into his house with Gavin still on his shoulder. He kicks the door of a room open and pushes it shut behind him, walking towards something with purpose. 

As Gavin's back connects to a mattress, he suddenly realizes what's going on. "Wait a fuckin' minute,  _ me?"  _

Hank eyed him carefully. "You  _ did  _ say  _ anyone  _ in the city," he told him with a shrug, crawling over him. "Unless you've got an objection?" 

The younger man stared at him for a while, eyes wide with disbelief. For a moment, Hank feared he may have messed up and ruined a friendship he was greatly enjoying. That was, until Gavin folded his hands behind his head and grinned in anticipation. "Well? Show me what you've got, Lieutenant Hank "Sex God" Anderson."

The superior officer beamed, far too happy at not being rejected. He smashes their lips together first thing, hands wandering all over the smaller man and pushing at every clothing garment he came across. He pulls away, only to strip Gavin of his shirt, before diving back in twice as passionate. 

Gavin moans in the kiss and Hank feels himself twitch. He moves down to the man's torso, leaving hickeys wherever he thought to. "Don't start off too fast, old man. You'll tire yourself out and run out of stamina. Remember, slow and steady wins the race," Gavin teased, grey eyes twinkling in a way Hank had never seen. 

"I'll show you running out of stamina," Hank growls to himself, though he's sure Gavin hears it. He unbuttons the man's jeans with urgency and practically flings them across the room. Gavin wants to laugh, but he's gasping at the fact that Hank had quickly yanked down his boxers and be rid of them, pushing his legs apart and pinning his knees to the bed just as fast. 

His face floods with red as Hank just  _ stares _ at his exposed cunt. "God _ damn,  _ Reed," he breathes, "you've got the cutest, pinkest little pussy I've ever fuckin' seen."

"Shut the fuck up, you old pervert," Gavin stammers, looking away. "You gonna eat me out or not? We don't have all night to prove that title you gave yourself."

Hank pushes his lips apart and watches the slick between them stretch in awe. "You're so  _ wet,  _ Gavin. You  _ wanted _ this to happen, didn't you?" The younger man doesn't respond, making Hank grin. "Right off the bat when we started talking about sex. That's when you started thinking about this exact moment, wasn't it?"

Gavin groans. "Tongue alone doesn't mean  _ talking,  _ Anderson."

The Lieutenant actually laughs at that. "Got it," he chuckles. 

In an instant the older man’s head is between Gavin’s legs, tongue out and licking one long stripe upwards, making a special effort to bite at the throbbing clit afterwards. Gavin’s thighs jerk closed around the head almost reflexively. Hank hums, slipping his hands onto them and pushing them apart, giving himself more access to the cunt before him.

Gavin’s face flushed red when Hank glanced upwards at him. He had to admit, the sight of his superior officer looking up at him with his mouth busy eating him out was very,  _ very  _ nice. He groaned and buried his fingers in the man’s grey hair, pulling his head down and closer to his needy genitalia. 

Hank chuckled on him, sending shivers down his spine. “Someone’s excited,” he murmured in amusement, to which Gavin rolled his eyes and tugged at the hair between his fingers in response. Hank raised an eyebrow at that, and Gavin’s heart rate sped up. He was suddenly behind pulled down as Hank raised his hips to his face’s level instead. 

“Ah, fuck! J-Jesus!” Gavin cursed as the tongue breached him, moving at a pace almost merciless.

“Just Hank, actually,” the older man said cheekily.

He didn’t wait for a reaction and simply continued to lick at Gavin, forming patterns and circles and moving in spontaneous ways until he found just what made the other howl in pleasure.  _ “Holy fucking shit!”  _ Gavin screamed, and ever so abruptly does he fist the sheets hard enough to rip them and come into Hank’s mouth.

The older man has the audacity to laugh as he pulls away. Gavin feels heat rush to his face at the fact that he can see his own come in Hank’s beard, who makes no effort to wipe it off. 

“Told you I was a sex god.”

“Shut the fuck up, Anderson.”


End file.
